


Dance till your dead

by Captin_ryden



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 40s, Death, Homophobia, M/M, Other, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captin_ryden/pseuds/Captin_ryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dance until your feet fall off. Or until you drop dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance till your dead

He's stood across the room.  
Just the way he looks standing there, cancels out all of the hustle and bustle of everyone else in the room. I can't feel the people pushing past me, hear the band playing, I don't even notice the girl who just tried to start a conversation with me. She huffed and walked off in the other direction.  
He tips his drink up to meet his lips and I shudder. It's beautiful. He's beautiful. I want to be beautiful with him. But my father is stood on the other side of the room, laughing with people who work at his factory. If he saw me leave with another boy he would disown me faster than the water that runs under the west bridge.  
I zone out onto just his face. His nose is slightly fat, but it fits his face perfectly. His lips pout in the perfect way. He's laughing, someone just told him a joke. His eyes crinkle at the corners, closing as he tilts his head back, revealing a beautiful neck. A neck that called for kisses.  
I sigh, turning my back to him and my face toward the bar. The bartender nods and slides a drink across the counter toward me. Just a taste of it burns my lips, sends a shiver down my back, and makes my knees tingle.  
This is how I will spend the evening. Drinking myself into an oblivion to forget that I would rather love a man than a woman. I'm disgusting.  
A hand touches my back gently, making me jump.  
"Hello, my friend says you've been staring at me all evening." A low calm voice says into my ear, I can feel his warm breath on my skin. My heart stops beating for a second. I don't even have to turn around to know who it is.  
"What's your name?" I ask, not turning around to look because I know if I did I'd throw him down on the floor and kiss him until he couldn't breathe.  
"That doesn't matter right now." I can feel him trailing his fingers across my back. He is so close to my neck I can feel his soft lips grazing my skin.  
"Stop this." I snap. My father is across the room, I'd be ruined if he saw this. His hand pulled away and he took a step back.  
"Come with me." He spoke louder than a whisper this time. I shook my head and took a long drink.  
"I can't."  
"If you come with me I will make it worth your while." My heart stopped again. I could feel my trousers getting uncomfortably tight.  
He pulled me out of my chair and dragged me through the crowd by my collar.  
“You have to stop this.” I said a little louder, to be heard over the people, the band, clinking glasses. He didn't stop.  
We were in the hall now. It was empty and silent, much unlike the dance hall we had just left. I could see my reflection in the shiny marble floor. A sign on the wall read “Regan and Reys” the owners were friends of my fathers.  
The man tugged me over to a bench and sat me down harshly. He sat down next to me, close to me.  
“What are we doing out here?” I asked, nervously shifting my feet. He looked up and grinned. His hand made its way to my knee, where it stopped and rested.  
“Why are you scared?” He whispered.  
“I'm not.”  
“Don't lie. You're shaking.” His hand began creeping up my leg, but his eyes never left my face. Making me even more uncomfortable than I was in the first place.  
“This is my first time with a m-” I began but he cut me off. His hand met my face. My skin stung but I was too shocked to move or do anything but stare open mouthed.  
“Did you really think I was a homosexual? How disgusting. Apologize right now.” He hissed. I continued to gape.  
“Apologize or i'll hit you again.”  
“S-sorry. I didn't know, you were acting like you were.” He threw his head back and laughed. It sounded it wasn't as beautiful as it had been when he had been standing across the room. My stomach began to drop as I realized everything was going to go horribly wrong.  
“Thats right, be scared.” he chuckled. “Josh. My name is Josh.”  
“Josh I want to go back inside.” I said quietly, as if I was trying not to wake a sleeping dog. His grin fell.  
“You can't. Not till i'm done with you.”  
“But you just said you weren't gay.”  
“Oh sweetheart I'm not. And you're not going to get anything out of this. This is all for my benefit.” He reached inside his jacket and pulled something out.  
He moved to fast, I didn't see it. But it must've been a gun because there was a bang and then there was pain in my chest.  
“I don't like people who stare, people who lie, or homosexuals.” He said, as he stood over top of me.  
I could feel my heart pumping its last, my lungs trying to keep going.  
Josh opened the door to the dance hall and went back inside. Leaving me to die in the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> omg sorry


End file.
